The Lone Dragon Rider
by 22ablanchard
Summary: A young girl runs into one of the rarest dragons, thought to be extinct, except for one, and seeks revenge on the famous Hiccup Horendous Haddock, but soon discovers she's all wrong about the dragon-crazy Viking. Soon she becomes part of the group, but someone evil is waiting on the island, and uses her against her friends. Will Angelica, and the rest if the gang defeat Dagger?
1. Chapter 1

**okay,so I thought of this when I had a dream, and then I kind of changed it into this. I hope you like it. Also, if you see that review from Warriorcatstrivia16, don't listen to it! I only Did the other night fury, and that's all I did! Plus, she copied word per word of my Daughter of The Sun, and she says she Didn't! Her character's name Hexa, and she calls it Daughter of The Moon. SERIOUSLY?! THAT'S WHERE I GOT THE STORY FROM!(By the way, if you didn't know, we're sisters. I'm the older one. I'm 12 years old, and she's only 7 or 8. I don't know.)**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own Dragon's Edge!**

My name is Angelica. I was only seven years old when I was orphaned. How did I become an orphan? One word. Burk. My parents died in the war against Burk, and I was on my own since then. I didn't trust anyone, especially Burkers. I was from the Berserker tribe, so why would I?My mother told me stories about the son of the chief of Berk, Hiccup, and how he controlled the last night fury. Oh, and by the way, I have a pet night fury named Nightwing. When I found him, he was hurt in a fight and needed to be nursed back to health. And ever since he hasn't left my side, protecting me. I remembered the stories my mother told me about Hiccup, and I wanted to avenge the dragon he controlled, and abused. I never understood why Hiccup would hurt a beautiful, majestic creature. And that's where my story began.

A few months after the war, I was wandering around the forest, lost and alone. I was hungry and my mouth was dry with thirst. Then there was a soft roar. I thought I was hallucinating, but then I heard it again. I ran toward the sound, pushed past some bushes, and stopped in my tracks. I stood there open-mouthed, looking at the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

The dragon was 20 feet long, with jet-black skin. Its black wings covered its body, protecting it. I looked it over again,seeing wounds and scars and bite marks.

I recalled some stories my father told me when I was young, about black dragons that shot plasma, and were the rarest dragons ever known. "A night fury," I whispered.

"Your hurt," I said. I know it was obvious, but cut me some slack! I walked up to the majestic creature, unafraid. The night fury didn't seem afraid either. I slowly raised my hand to pet it, and the beast put its nose in my hand, inviting me to pet it. "I'll take care of you," I promised.  
As the weeks went by Nightwing grew stronger, and soon he was able to fly again. When he was fully healed I trained him to dodge attacks, attack back. And that's how I met Nightwing.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years after the war, Nightwing and I were camping. I had grown to be fierce, and a skilled fighter. I even had a double ax, and some armor made of Nightwing's shedded spikes.

I had just pinpointed where Hiccup was staying, a place called Dragon's Edge. I didn't understand why he was anywhere but Burke, but I had to get his attention. I was going to get him to follow me, hide, and when he goes back to Dragon's Edge, I follow him. Why follow him when I already have the coordinates? I have make sure their correct before I raid the the island, and take something valuable of his, including his night fury.

A few days later we were ready. "Ready boy?" I asked Nightwing. He growled in response. I mounted and we took off. "Let's go see Yohan before we do this." I said.

After a few minutes flying I spotted a wooden ship. "Land there boy," I instructed. We landed on the main deck. "Angelica! I wasn't expecting you here today." A man in a red shirt and baggy blue pants. "Did you speak to Hiccup?" I asked. "Yes." "And did you tell him I am going to raid a ship today?" "Yes." He said, shaking. "And, uh, may I ask, why do need to tell him this?" He asked. "None of your business." I hissed. I mounted Nightwing, and we took off to find the ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccups point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure Yohan said she would do it today,Hiccup?" Asked Astrid. "Yes, I'm sure, Astrid." Hiccup replied. "Hiccup, we've been watching this stupid ship all day! She is not going to show up!" No sooner had the words come out of Snotlout's mouth, the ship they were watching was blasted. "And I stand corrected." He said. "That's her, but how does she have another night fury!" Said Hiccup, watching the night fury land. "Ready bud?" He asked Toothless. He a growled in reply. "After her!" Yelled he raced down to the ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Angelica's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~

We launched into the air just before Hiccup landed. Everything was going according to plan! Except that there were others with him. I was going to have to talk to Yohan about that.

We raced around the harbour, zigzagging and diving, it actually kind of fun! And yet I couldn't shake him. Then I got an idea. "Head for home, and we can hide there." I whispered in Nightwing's ear. He darted left, heading home.

When we got there, we headed for the cliffs. I looked back, and saw they were splitting up. "This is just too easy," I mumbled. I darted left, into an opening. I saw a tree, and got an idea. "Cut that tree, grab it, and we'll fly past Hiccup and let it go, so it will hit him, and we can hide." I whispered. So Nightwing grabbed the tree, flew past Hiccup, and let it instead of hitting Hiccup, he blasted it! "Oh krap." "Toothless, give me all you got!" I heard Hiccup yell. He blasted, I dodged...until I made a mistake. We were hit and went down. I groaned, and Nightwing roared, covering me with his wing. I got up, and almost mounted, when Hiccup warned, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I whispered, "When I say now, blast Toothless and daze him." I turned, and faced Hiccup. "What do you want with me?"I growled, pulling down my hood. "I'm sorry, but, how old are you? And why aren't you with your parents? Why are you attacking ships? And how do you have a night fury?" Hiccup asked. "My parents died because of your tribe, and the rest is none of your business." I hissed. "Excuse me?" He said. "Yeah, my parents died in that stupid war against you, and I've been alone since then, all because of your war! Now Nightwing!" I screamed. Before Hiccup and Toothless could react, Nightwing blasted Toothless, dazing him, I mounted Nightwing, and launched into the air. We hid, like in the plan, except that we actually had to fight Hiccup. "That was unexpected." I said. I heard the others flying above, and talking. "Did you get her?"I heard someone say. "No, I didn't, Astrid, but I think she's scared of us, well, me, mostly." Hiccup replied. "Why would she be scared of us? What did we do?" Asked the one called Astrid. "Well, she said her parents died because of a war, and she looked really young, like, maybe 10 or 11 years old." Hiccup said. "Wait, let me get this strait, her parents died in a war, so she's an orphan, and she's either 10 or 11 years old?" said Astrid. "Yeah, so?" Hiccup said, apparently confused. "So why don't we take her back to the edge, or Burke? She'll starve!" said Astrid. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much." I said. But I didn't know that Toothless had heard me. Toothless growled."What is it bud?" Hiccup asked, concerned. Toothless tilted his head to the ground, and Hiccup saw what he was trying to say. "Your right Astrid, but it's getting late. Let's get back to the edge, and discuss it there." said Hiccup. Yes! This was my chance! I would finally follow them, and proceed with the plan. I heard them flying away, and I mounted.

I followed them for what seemed like hours. Then it opened up to an island that took my breath away. I looked up to check on them, but they weren't there! We landed, I looked around, but didn't see anyone. Then I was pushed to the ground. "What's going on?!" I screamed. "What are you doing on our island?" Someone asked me. "None of your business, now get off me!" "You're not going anywhere until you tell us what we want to know." Hiccup said walking over. "And Snotlout, I didn't tell you to sit on her, just hold her." "I'm not telling you anything, you freak!" I yelled. "Hey we're not gonna hurt you, we just want you to answer some questions." Astrid soothed. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?" I asked. "Nope." said Hiccup. "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

I was brought to the clubhouse to be questioned. "I have to get out of here" I thought. "Sit here." said Hiccup, pulling out a chair. I sat and waited. "Let's start from the beginning, how exactly did your parents die?" asked Hiccup. "About three years ago the Berserkers were at war with Burke. Both my mother and father went to help,and in a few days a man came to our house and...and he said they were dead." My voice cracked and tears reached their brim. It was always a touchy subject, talking about my parents.

They questioned me for hours, how I met Metalwing, how I survived, and how I managed to tame Nightwing. until they finally let me sleep. They put me in a dragon pen, so I wouldn't escape. Smart. At least they put Nightwing with me. The next morning I woke up to see Hiccup at the pen entrance, holding a plate of some sort of food. "Sleep well?" he asked. I stayed silent. "Well time to eat, you still need your strength." He said, pushing the plate under the gate. "Why are you doing giving me this?" I asked. "Like Astrid said, we don't want to hurt you, we're not evil." Hiccup said. "That's not what my mother said." I mumbled. "What?" Asked Hiccup. "Nothing, now why aren't you letting us out again? I'm going to die of boredom." I complained. "How will we know you won't take off?" asked Hiccup. "Someone can watch me while I'm out. Trust me, I can't even take on one of you if I wanted to escape." I said. "Fine." he said. "Come on boy, let's go flying." I said, happily. A man named Fishlegs and Astrid were watching me. We launched into the air, going as high as we could, then I would fall off and we would free fall. And when I saw the ground, I grabbed a hook on my armer, pulled it, and I was gliding. Nightwing was beside me, making sure I didn't fall. In a few minutes I called, "Now Nightwing!" He flew right under me, and I dropped into the saddle. We landed so Nightwing could take a drink. "Is there a watering hole around here, or a water trough? Nightwing needs to drink." I asked. They were both open-mouthed. "Hello? Anyone there?" I waved my hand in their faces. Only Astrid seemed to come out of it. "How do you have a flight suit?" She asked, stunned. "Yeah, as far as I know, only Hiccup has one." said Fishlegs. "I made it. You mean, you don't know how to make one?" I asked. Both of them shook their heads. "Wow." I said, amazed. I mean, I was younger than them, and I have a flight suit? That was weird. "So anyway, is there a watering hole around here?" I asked again. "Yeah, I'll take you." Offered Fishlegs.

"Right here." Fishlegs pointed to a watering hole surrounded by beautiful slabs of sparkling limestone. "Thanks Fishlegs. Who's place is this? It's beautiful." I asked. "Actually, it's mine." said Fishlegs, looking kind of proud of himself. "It's very nice. Are

the others' places like this?" I asked, bewildered. "Actually, everyone's place is different, designed by the person who lives there." he said. "Wow." I said.

We headed back, and Hiccup was there. "I was about to go find you." said Hiccup. "Sorry, it was me. I was showing her around my hut." Fishlegs apologized. "It's fine, but time's up for you." Hiccup said, pointing to me. "Oh come on! I was going to do some tricks! Just 10 more minutes? Please?" I begged. "Oh all right." He said. "Yes!" I mounted, and we took off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your giving me a hut?!" I asked, stunned. "Well, you've been here a while, and have been sleeping in that pen, so yeah. But you're still going to be guarded." Hiccup said. "You're trusting me?" I asked. "Well yeah." said Hiccup. "I can't thank you enough." "Well you're welcome" Astrid said. "Maybe they aren't so bad," I thought.

I've been at Dragon's Edge for three weeks now. Every day I grew to like Hiccup, seeing that he didn't control Toothless, and that they were like best friends. I've grown to like Astrid and Fishlegs too. I pushed open the door to my hut, and walked in. There were two stories with a ladder going to the top. The second floor had a bed and a dragon-sized slab of gronkle iron. The bottom floor had a chest and a desk beside it. "How long has it been since I've slept in an actual bed?" I thought "The gronkle iron slab was my idea," said Hiccup. "Toothless likes it, and I thought Nightwing might like it too." "I think he will." I said.

A few weeks later Hiccup finally took away the guards, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Mistake. That night, Dagger and his fleet snuck on to the island, trying to steal the Dragon Eye again. I was asleep in my bed, unaware of what was about to happen. Two men broke into my hut, taking me and thinking I was Hiccup. "Let go of me! Help!" I cried, but nobody heard me. I was taken to a ship on the north side of the island, the opposite way of the Edge. I had a bag on my head, so whistling for Nightwing was pointless. So I just waited until the bag was off my head.

When we got to the ship, I was thrown to the ground, hard. I heard someone say, "Well, well, Hiccup! Glad you could join us bro…" then the bag was ripped off my head. "Who is this? I said to get Hiccup! Not this little girl!" He screamed at his man had spiky orange hair, an orange goatee, arms that could tear me in half, and armour with the head of a skrill melted into it. His face was cruel, with scars and tattoos all over, and green eyes that could turn you to stone. I recognized the man, Dagger, the former chief of the Berserker tribe, until he was taken to jail. "Dagger? I thought you were in prison."

I said. "How do you know me?" he asked. "I was in the Berserker tribe." I said. "How did you get out?" I asked. "I broke out, and that's all you need to know. Now how are you with Hiccup? I haven't seen you with them at all." He asked. "I got here three weeks ago." I said. I know I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut, but technically he was still my chief, and betraying your chief is like signing your death warrenty. "So they trust you?" Dagger asked. "Yes." I said suspiciously. "I have a job for you," he said. "You steal the the Dragon Eye, bring it to me, and I'll let go alive. If you tell anyone, I'll kill you. If you fail, I'll kill you. Refuse, I'll kill you. Got it?" he asked. I was trembling. Betray Hiccup and the others? After all they did for me? No. But would I die for them? "Okay Dagger, I'll do it." I said. "Good girl, I'll be expecting it two days from now. If I don't get it in two days…" he drew his finger across his neck. "Now go get me that Dragon Eye." he said. I walked off the ship, back to the Edge. What had I done?


	5. Chapter 5

When I got back, the sun was just coming over the water. I headed back to my hut, hoping I would get a little more sleep. No such luck. I had just hit my bed when there was a knock at my door. "Hey, Angelica, you awake?" I heard Astrid call. She walked in. "How'd you sleep?" she asked. "Bearly." I mumbled. I got up from my bed and headed down the ladder. "Fine." I lied. "So I thought we could do some training together?" Astrid asked. "Really?" I asked, my mood brightening up a little. "Yeah. We can do target practice, flight practice, and other stuff." she said. "Cool!" I said, happy again.

"Okay, so you wanna keep your arm straight, and elbow up." Astrid instructed. "Got it," I said, fumbling with the bow and arrow. I had forgotten Dagger and his threat, focusing on training and having fun, though it was mostly having fun. I straightened my arm, although my elbow was shaking. "Let me help." said Astrid, giggling. She straightened my shaking elbow, then pulling away. "Okay, now take a deep breath, and let it go!" she said. I let the arrow fly. It hit the center, and I celebrated. "I got it! I got it!" I screamed. I celebrated so much I didn't notice Hiccup walking over. "What's going on over here?" he asked. "I got a bulzeye!" I screamed, jumping up and down. "Well, I need Astrid's help with the Dragon Eye, you wanna come?" Hiccup asked. "What's the Dragon Eye?" I asked. Suddenly Dagger's threat to kill her if she didn't get him the Dragon Eye in two days came back like a punch in the face. "I'll explain it later." offered Hiccup. "Okay." and I followed them to the clubhouse.

Two days later I sat on my bed, crying. "What am I going to do? Dagger's expecting the Dragon Eye tonight, and I don't even know how I'm gonna get it!" I cried, trying to make a plan to get the Dragon Eye, when someone knocked at my door. "Angelica? You okay in there?" Astrid asked before walking in and going up the ladder. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing." I said, trying to wipe away tears. "Clearly It's not `nothing.` Now what's wrong? I'm here for you, Angelica." Astrid soothed. "I can't…" I said, still wiping away tears. "Angelica, tell me what's wrong, I can't help if you don't tell me what's bothering you." she said. "Okay." so I told her about my kidnapping, and Dagger telling me if I didn't get him the Dragon Eye, he would kill me.

"You poor thing." Astrid said when I was done. "We need to tell Hiccup." she said. I nodded, and followed her out the door to Hiccup's hut.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hiccup! We need to tell you something." Astrid shouted, running into Hiccup's hut. "What is it?!" he said, looking concerned. "It's Dagger, he's here." "What? How?" he asked, apparently stunned. "I don't know, but he got Angelica and told her to do something." Astrid said. "How? Angelica, you have to tell me everything." he said, panik in his voice. I nodded, and started my story. "Two nights ago, two men broke into my hut, thinking I was you, and brought me to Dagger's ship. When I told him who I was, he used it to make me agree to steal the Dragon Eye. He said...he said if I tell anyone, fail, refuse, or fail to give it to him in two days, he'll…" my voice cracked. "He'll kill me." I cried. I was traumatized, terrified, and horrified altogether. "I'm gonna die, he'll kill me, I'm so scared, so, so scared." I cried my eyes out, and didn't notice that Hiccup was hugging me. "It's all right, I won't let him hurt you, I promise." Hiccup promised. "I'm so scared." "I know, we'll get through it. But right now we need to tell the others, and come up with a plan." Hiccup said. "A plan? How are we going to fix this?" I asked. "Trust me, we will." said Hiccup.

When we finally got the others in the clubhouse, I started my story, again. "So now we need a plan." I finished. "How about we just run in there, and kick Dagger's but?" Snotlout suggested. "Really, Snotlout, that's your plan?" asked Hiccup. "Oh, like you have a better one?" challenged Snotlout. "Actually, I do, Snotlout. Okay, so Angelica goes to Dagger with a fake Dragon Eye, and then…"

That night, I went to Dagger with the fake Dragon Eye, just like in the plan. When I got to the ship, Dagger asked, "Do you have it?" I nodded, and handed it to him. Dagger gave an evil laugh, and said, "Now that I have the Dragon Eye, I no longer need you. Boys, take care of her." "Now!" I screamed. Suddenly the trees burst open and five dragons flew out. "What? Hiccup! How are you here? Oh never mind, boys, take them out!" Dagger screamed. I whistled, and Nightwing came out of the trees. "Another night fury?! How is that possible!" Dagger yelled, before Nightwing blasted the ground in front of him.

I mounted Nightwing, and joined the others. We were winning for the first few minutes, and then everything seemed lost. The rest of Dagger's fleet was running over, to join the battle. "We'll never make it!" I yelled to Hiccup. "Yes we will!" he yelled back. I slashed and slashed, making sure not to kill the men. But I didn't see Dagger sneaking up on me. He stabbed my arm, and everything turned fuzzy. The last thing I heard before I felt my body hit the ground and I passed out, was Hiccup screaming my name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seeing Angelica fall to the ground, most likely dead with blood loss, was like having his heart torn in two. "ANGELICA!" he screamed. He didn't know if it was adrenaline, or anger strength, but he slashed his way to Dagger, took him by the armour, and growled, "Go. Away. Now." And for good measure, he slashed his legs, making a deep scar on them. Dagger scrambled away, yelling, "Retreat! Retreat!" and he was gone.

Hiccup ran over to Angelica's body, greif weighing him down. He remembered that he had promised her that nothing would happen to her, and that promise was broken. "Angelica, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." he whispered to her dead body. "Angelica?" Astrid said. She joined Hiccup and sat with him, crying for her.

Hiccup checked for a pulse, but there was none. After the past three weeks, Hiccup had really grown to like the girl, she was almost like a daughter to him. Then he checked for a heartbeat, and he thought he heard one, but knew better. Then there was another one.

"What?" Hiccup cried in shock. He checked again, and there was definitely a heartbeat. "She's alive!" he yelled. "Hiccup, you're hearing things." Astrid said. "No, I'm not. Listen." Hiccup insisted. Astrid put her ear to Angelica's chest. "What? She is! Angelica's alive!" Astrid cried. "But we have to get that arm bandaged and sown. She can still die of blood loss." Hiccup said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Angelica's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything hurt. "Am I dead?" I thought. "Wait, if I'm dead, then why do I still hurt?" I saw brown and tried opening my eyes, but I only managed to scrounge my eyes. "Angelica? Angelica! Guys! She's waking up!" I heard Hiccup yell. "Hiccup?" I asked weakly. "I'm right here, you're okay." Hiccup assured. "Am I dead?" I asked. "No, no you're not. You're alive." Hiccup promised. "How?" I asked. "I don't know, but I'm glad you're are." he said. I tried opening my eyes again, and succeeded. Sure enough, I saw Hiccup looking down at me, a smile across his face. I tried sitting up, but then I felt dizzy and my head started pounding. "Woa, woa, woa, take it easy." Hiccup said, helping me back down. "Did we win? Did Dagger get the Dragon Eye?" I asked. "We won, Dagger didn't get the Dragon Eye." Hiccup assured. I yawned. Hiccup smiled again, and said, "You get some sleep. I'll check on you in a bit." he said. Hiccup pulled the blanket over my shoulders, and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

THE END

 **Finally! All done! So, I think I'll be posting the second one, along with the Daughter of The Sun 2 some time in the next few weeks, or days, so stay tuned for more! Also, I will be doing 'what if' stories for shows, or other stuff. My first one will be about Heather, the girl in the picture on my homepage. So, if you have seen the episode 'Heater Report' in 'Riders of Berk' then you will understand it. Also, if you have seen the episode 'Have Dragon, Will Travel' in 'Race to the Dragon's Edge' you will also understand it. So, what if Heather _did_ make it to outcast island, and she was never a prisoner on Berk? Then, she stole the Book of Dragons from Alvin, and took it to Berk, but nobody knew it was her who did it. For all they know, it just washed up on the shores, and not returned by the one who stole it. So, what would happen? Find out soon in 'Have Dragon, Will Travel: A different story.'**


End file.
